Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/North Mountain Massacre ( +18)
Witam! Wstęp: Chciałbym wam przedstawić projekt, który już dawno miałem skończyć i wstawić, lecz brakowało chęci oraz czasu. Dopiero ostatnio przeglądając pliki na Wordzie zobaczyłem to opowiadanie. Opis: Jest to moja wersja okrytego trochę złą sławą fica i każdemu kto wie o którym mówię to krzyżyk na drogę. Sama historia dzieje się w czasach w których odbywał się film. Opowiadanie nie jest długie, więc nie będę wam tu dawał jakiegoś opisu :D Ostrzeżenie: Jeżeli obrzydza cię krew, wnętrzności itd to czym prędzej wyłącz to okno, stronę, cokolwiek!Najlepiej zapomnij, że kiedykolwiek je widziałeś/aś. To nie jest jakieś opowiadanie z happy endem oraz z waszą ulubioną parką oraz jej romantyczną historyjką. Czytasz to, powtarzam TYLKO i WYŁĄCZNIE na własne ryzyko! Nie jedz nic wcześniej - bo nie oddam pieniędzy za zwrócone jedzenie. Jak i nic nie poradzę jak nie będziesz mógł/mogła spać po tym albo spojrzeć na którąkolwiek z postaci. Czytasz dalej? - A nich cię! Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem! Zrób coś dla mnie i naszykuj sobie trochę relaksującej muzyki na potem oraz jedno z romantycznych opowiadań Regulum. No dobra, koniec tego gadania. Miłej lektury :D Kristoff przyglądał się właśnie lodowemu pałacowi, który Elsa stworzyła podczas swojego pobytu tutaj na Północnej górze. Zbliżał się już sezon lodo-zbierania, i zapowiadało się, że w tym roku dzięki pomocy Królowej, zbiory będą jeszcze większe niż poprzednio. Przytaknął usatysfakcjonowany. Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka i dziewczyna, którą kochał nad życie podeszła do niego - Witaj! Cieszę się, że pozwoliłeś sobie pomóc. Ostatnim razem przeze mnie nie byłeś w stanie pracować - powiedziała - Cóż tego roku mamy naprawdę mroźną zimę, na co składa się więcej lodu dla ciebie - uśmiechnęła się - Taaak, to prawda - odpowiedział Kristoff w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób - mamy tu naprawdę sporo lodu Anna milczała przez chwilę, rozkoszując się uczuciem lekkiego wiatru targającego jej rude włosy - nie sądzę abyś widział gdzieś Else, prawda? Szukam jej przez cały dzień, i nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć Kristoff pokręcił przecząco głową - przykro mi, ale nie mogę powiedzieć żebym gdziekolwiek ją widział - Ech, pewnie znowu poszła gdzieś ze svenem. Od kiedy zima zaczęła się zbliżać ona coraz częściej spędzała czas właśnie z nim. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie wpakuje się w żadne kłopoty - Nie martw się o nią, w końcu jeżeli ktoś jej zagrozi to ona zwyczajnie go zamrozi - odparł - jestem pewien, że radzi sobie dobrze. Ale tak czy inaczej, muszę wracać do kanciapy, wykułem wcześniej kilka większych kawałków lodu i muszę je pociąć, bo przecież to samo się nie zrobi. Anna roześmiała się - ty naprawdę kochasz swój lód, co nie? Kristoff roześmiał się razem z nią - no tak! Wysoki mężczyzna w blond włosach podbiegł do drewnianej kanciapy i zamknął drzwi za sobą. Szybko przerzucił leżące na podłodze narzędzia i otworzył drzwiczki w podłodze i zszedł drabiną do starej piwnicy, którą kiedyś wykopał kiedy stawiał tą kanciapę, tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby nastała jakaś śnieżyca albo było trzeba coś przechować. Piwniczka zwykle wypełniona była przez śmieci, złom, stare zużyte części do sań, liny, czy inne drobiazgi, które lata swojej świetlności mają już za sobą. Często Kristoff schodził też tutaj, gdy chciał oderwać się od świata i odpocząć przez chwilkę w ciszy i spokoju. Dziś jednak było inaczej. Cóż przynajmniej stara lina znalazła swoje zastosowanie, ponieważ w piwnicy znajdowała się Elsa wraz ze Svenem. Oboje byli zakneblowani, związani i oparci o ścianę. Dwie pary przerażonych oczu spojrzały na Kristoffa, gdy ten podszedł w ich kierunku. - Teraz moi kochani - powiedział spokojnie - musicie się nauczyć lekcji. Musicie się nauczyć aby nie zadzierać z Kristoffem. Wszystko czego teraz potrzebujecie to cisza i spokój - odparł rzucając dłuższe spojrzenie do Svena. Brązowy renifer skulił się pod jego spojrzeniem - wszystko czego potrzebujecie to koniec magii rujnującej spokojne życie w Arendelle. Kiedy z wami skończę już wszystko będzie w porządku i takie jak dawniej. Gdy Kristoff zbliżył się do Elsy ta przyciągnęła swoje zakute w dyby ręce do siebie. Zaśmiał się, i chwycił jedną z jej rąk. Wykręcił ją, najpierw wolno, patrząc jak ból narasta w jej oczach, potem pociągając mocno. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy usłyszał wrzask i stłumiony skowyt jaki wydała z siebie Elsa, potem odrzucił ją na ziemie. - Twoje rączki nie będą już ci dłużej potrzebne, ty głupia lafiryndo - Powiedział z uśmiechem, a następnie podszedł do skrzynki z narzędziami i wyjął zardzewiałą Siekierę z postrzępioną końcówką - Teraz chce zdjąć wam kneble - powiedział - pierwszemu z was, które zacznie krzyczeć to odetnę mu język Najpierw zdjął knebel Svenowi. Patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, ale udało mu się pozostać cicho. Po nim przyszedł czas na Elsę. Patrzyła na niego swoimi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami wypełnionymi uczuciem strachu i przerażenia. To był przecież Kristoff, przyjaciel jej i swojej siostry, nigdy przecież nie skrzywdził by muchy, czyż nie? Z pewnością był to jakiś straszny żart, który razem z Anna zaplanował? Ale przecież nie posunął by się do robienia czegoś takiego z jej ręką, a to już na pewno nie mógł by być żart. Wzięła głęboki oddech. - Annnn--! - Kristoff wsadził pięść w jej usta uciszając jej krzyk. Westchnął i pokręcił głową. - Mówiłem przecież, żadnych krzyków Elso, powinnaś była słuchać się swojego przyjaciela - Będę krzyczeć wciąż aż ktoś nie usłyszy, i...i - mówiła przerażona - W sumie mam nadzieje, że będziesz, w końcu wciąż nie wybaczyłem jej tego, że zniszczyła moje stare sanie. Jeżeli chcesz aby Anna do nas dołączyła to śmiało krzycz sobie! Z przyjemnością przyjmę jej towarzystwo. Ale teraz do interesów... Kristoff chwycił siekierę i trzymał przestraszonego Svena. Teraz przycisnął go do ziemi swoją potężną nogą i wbił siekierę w jego pysk. Elsa widząc to zwymiotowała. Żółtawa, kwaśna ciecz rozpryskała się na podłodze. Kristoff siłą utrzymywał otwarty pysk Svena i z pewnym wysiłkiem odciął mu język. Próbował wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk ale jego usta były wypełnione krwią, więc wydawał z siebie tylko zdławiony bulgot. Po krótkim czasie Sven upadł, a łzy popłynęły z jej oczu, gdy mdlał z szoku i z bólu. Kristoff podniósł odcięty język Svena i przetoczył go kilka razy w kałuży wymiocin na podłodze, uśmiechając się do elsy. - Głodna? Elsa potrząsnęła energicznie głową i rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie - Jeżeli nie była bym związana to wykopała bym ci te myśli z głowy, t-ty, ty psycholu! Kristoff wzdrygnął się - no cóż ale nie możesz, lecz tak czy inaczej nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Kristoff wsadził pokryty wymiocinami język do ust Elsy, użył drugiej ręki aby utrzymać je w zamknięciu - Nawet nie próbój tego wypluwać - powiedział spokojnie z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy dziewczyna próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku - Czy twoja matka nie powiedziała ci wcześniej jak ważne jest przeżuwanie pokarmu? A no tak była martwa zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć Elsa zamknęła oczy i machała jedną zdrową ręką, finalnie połykając język Svena. Jej twarz pokryły łzy - To jest jedyna rzecz do której się nadajesz - powiedział z kpiną Jeszcze zadał kilkukrotne silne ciosy w twarz Królowej, miażdżąc jej przy tym nos oraz szczękę i powodując ogromny upływ krwi. Krsitoff podniósł językiem trochę krwi i wymiocin z podłogi i trzymał je prze chwilę w ustach, by wszystko wymieszał się z jego śliną, a następnie podszedł do Elsy i wypluł całą mieszaninę w jej usta. Teraz trzymał jedną rękę w jej ustach, a druga zatkał jej nos. Z pełnymi ustami i zatkanym nosem, Elsa nie miała innego wyboru. Musiała przełknąć. Gdy to zrobiła, zapłakana osunęła się na podłogę. Kristoff zwrócił się w kierunku Svena i chwycił go z pysk poruszając nim i udając jakby mówił za niego - Dla czego nam to robisz? - Z paszczy renifera wypłynęła fala krwi - Ponieważ was kocham - zaśmiał się i chwycił ponownie siekierę. Była cała we krwi ale to mu nie przeszkadzało, rozciął jego bok. Lśniące jelita renifera wypłynęły na podłogę. Wyciągnął je i oplótł wokół Elsy, tak mocno, że zgniażdzył jej tchawicze. Elsa już na pewno była martwa. Jej ciało stało się bezwartościową, drżącą masą krwi. Chwycił jej zwłoki i tą samą siekierą przeciął jej ciało od Potylicy w dół, łamiąc jej kręgosłup. Następnie chwycił ją za głowę i zaczął obracać wzdłuż własnej osi. Głośnie chrupnięcia w szyi, tylko podsycały rządzę krwi. Wszystkie wnętrzności wraz z kałem i moczem zaczęły wypływać przez otwór gębowy Elsy. Kiedy już skończył rzucił jej bezwiedne ciało na podłogę i znowu zwrócił się do Svena - Jak widzisz zostaliśmy sami - uśmiechnął się. Renifer coraz ciężej oddychał. Kristoff oblizał siekierę i kolejno obcinał mu kończyny. Kiedy skończył zwierzę było już na granicy śmierci. Podwinął rękaw i wsadził rękę w ciało przyjaciela, wyciągając co chwilę kiszki Svena. Kości klatki piersiowej zazgrzytały kiedy wyciągał serce. Renifer jęknął z bólu, a jego oczy powoli zaczęły się zamykać. Teraz oboje byli martwi. Kristoff obserwował z podziwem jak na zwłoki swoich przyjaciół spływa krew i kał, łącząc się w jedną jasnobrązową całość. Pochylił się i zaczął łapczywie chłeptać mieszaninę, biorąc część na język i spluwając na ciała. Smak oczywiście był paskudny w smaku. Cierpki szlam, palił jego gardło, mimo to, odczuwał z tego satysfakcje. Kristoff ostatecznie odnalazł ciszę i spokój. - Hej, Kristoff, jesteś tam? - To była Anna Spojrzał na zniekształcone zwłoki Królowej oraz renifera, teraz już nawet nie przypominały ani trochę postaci, którymi kiedyś były. Ale czuł się jakoś dziwnie nie spełniony, to wszystko to było przecież takie, szybkie, łatwe. Teraz czas na Anne...to by było wyzwanie. Wciąż nie wybaczył jej tego co się ostatnio stało. Poczuł jak ekstaza w jego ciele, powoli narasta. - Hej! pytam czy tam jesteś? - usłyszał ponownie głos Anny, tym razem bardziej natarczywy. Kristoff odpowiedział spokojnie - Oczywiście, że jestem! Hej, zejdź tu na dół, muszę ci coś pokazać! - Jasna sprawa, cóż to takiego? - To niespodzianka. - O rany, uwielbiam niespodzianki! założę się, że to coś naprawdę fajnego! Coś naprawdę fajnego? Kristoff spojrzał na zmasakrowane, pozostałości po swoich niegdyś przyjaciołach. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. - Żebyś wiedziała! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania